1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector designed to improve a locking force of a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 discloses a connector with a housing that has side-by-side cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A resiliently deformable lock is formed on the ceiling or bottom surface of each cavity. The terminal fittings deform the respective locks as the terminal fittings are inserted into the corresponding cavities. However, each lock is restored when the terminal fitting is inserted a specified distance, and the restored lock secures the terminal fitting in the cavity.
Miniaturized connectors have become a pressing necessity in recent years. Accordingly, terminal fittings and cavities have been formed smaller, and locks have been made narrower. However, the locking force of a narrower lock often is deficient.
Thought has been given to thickening the locks to enhance rigidity. However, a thicker lock results in a taller housing, which is against a tendency to miniaturize the connector. Thus, a thicker lock cannot be adopted easily.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object is to enhance a locking force of a lock while keeping a connector small.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing that has side-by-side cavities into which terminal fittings are insertable. A resiliently deformable lock is provided in each cavity for locking the corresponding terminal fitting so as not to come out. At least two adjacent or neighboring locks are coupled via at least one coupling piece.
A large pulling force on the terminal fitting conceivably could deform a lock sufficiently to withdraw the terminal fitting. However, the side surfaces of each pair of the adjacent locks of the subject connector are coupled by the coupling piece. The coupling piece resists deformation of the lock and enhances a locking force on the terminal fitting. Accordingly, the locks can be narrower and intervals between the cavities can be smaller. Furthermore, the coupling pieces take advantage of a dead space between the side surfaces of the locks. Thus, the housing can be shorter in accordance with the demand for a miniaturized connector.
The coupling piece preferably is formed over substantially the entire length of the lock.
The coupling piece preferably is near a guide groove in the receptacle that receives a stabilizer of the terminal fitting.
The lock preferably has a leading end for locking the terminal fitting and the coupling piece has a thickness that increases backward in a longitudinal direction away from the leading end.
Cut-away portions or windows preferably are provided in the housing in a position of lateral walls substantially corresponding to the coupling piece.
The lock preferably has a width substantially equal to or slightly smaller than the width of the cavity.
The terminal fitting preferably has a locking projection with which the lock can cooperate for locking the terminal fitting in the respective cavity. The lock may comprise an insertion groove for receiving the locking projection.
The bottom of the insertion groove preferably is sloped towards a position where the terminal fitting is to be positioned at the base end of the lock and is substantially parallel to an insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity at the leading end of the lock.
The coupling piece preferably is sloped towards a position where the terminal fitting is to be positioned at the base end and is substantially parallel to an insertion direction of the terminal fitting into the cavity at the leading end of the lock, in a manner similarly to the insertion groove.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.